


Hunger

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, I mean it's Hannibal so..., M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Song Lyrics, Songfic, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic for Animals by Maroon 5.  It's more of a chronology of their thoughts about each other in past, present and future. Also, some tidbits of Bloody Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nonstop after I got the idea and I don't have a beta reader for I think it ended up pretty nice.

Hannibal and Will had an interesting relationship. They started as colleagues better than psychiatrist and patient. Their interactions were intelligent and disturbing but healthy at the beginning, until Hannibal started manipulating Will and that dynamic between the two of them changed to predator and prey. 

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals

Hannibal came pawing at Will’s mind like a black panther, tearing apart whatever sanity the man possessed to create something beautiful. What Hannibal didn’t expect was Will to become an equal. At the same way he was changing Will’s mind, Will was also changing his, without even realizing it. 

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

They’ve became enemies as soon as Will discovered who Hannibal really was and what he was doing. Hannibal didn’t really made Will to be an enemy, but he knew it was necessary to Will’s becoming, so he indulged the younger man. Hannibal was already inside Will’s mind, clawing and roaring in his thoughts. It was a matter of time before Hannibal would be finally inside Will’s heart. 

Yeah you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me

When Hannibal got arrested, at his own doing, he never predicted Will to run and marry a woman. He was sure Will would run from him somehow, but not by marrying. Will always wanted a family, that’s for sure and after Abigail’s departure from this world it would be normal that Will would be compelled to father another child. Hannibal only hoped that he could be the other parent of this child, not a woman that couldn’t understand who Will really was. She could never know Will like Hannibal did. They dined together and shared their most intimate thoughts with each other. Hannibal was inside Will as much as Will was inside him. They were equals. Destined to stay together or die together. 

I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me but no

The whole Dolarhyde ordeal finally brought them together. Sure, Hannibal almost got Will’s family killed but Will always knew Hannibal could do much worse if he wanted to. The younger man couldn’t shake Hannibal Lecter out of him and he couldn’t deny his becoming that was dormant for those dull three years without Hannibal by his side to help him. He knew his endurance to be what the society deemed as a nice person was only a facade. William Graham was blossoming into something beautiful and he couldn’t stop it. Also, he didn’t want to. When they killed Dolarhyde together was the last step to Will realize he couldn’t live without Hannibal anymore and that killing with Hannibal was almost orgasmic. 

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Will realized as he was cutting down the Great Red Dragon’s throat that him and Hannibal were not opponents but equals. They were the opposites half’s of a two-part puzzle. As the blood spattered on his face and torso, Will embraced his inner demons and saw the ethereal beauty of it. Dolarhyde’s body on the floor was his design, the blood forming the wings of the red dragon in his last spluttering breaths. It was like a love poem, as the human body molded heart that Hannibal gave to him back in Florence. The teacup that was Will mind was shattered and he didn’t minded one bit as long as Hannibal was with him, helping him become the beast, the predator inside of him. 

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head  
Forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

The Stag that Will saw himself as was ready to become the Lion. He could never have the finesse that Hannibal had in his killings but their murders wouldn’t have the same motivation anyways. In the fall, Will knew they weren’t over yet. As their bodies crashed into the cold Pacific Ocean, they knew they would survive. If not from their bodies and minds but from their art. Hannibal’s murders would live through, terrifying common people. And Will would live for his brilliant although troubled mind.   
But they survived and healed. It took them a full year to heal properly in Costa Rica and another year to murder again. This time together as they should be. 

Yeah you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me

As their bodies slashed and cut together the bodies of others, they were becoming more and more intertwined with each other. Kissing and making love on the blood of their victims, Hannibal was finally inside Will in more ways than he could ever imagine. Bodies gripping against each other, hands gliding through the crimson that painted them, moans falling out of their mouths when they finally became one in a way that suited the couple, being watched by unseeing eyes while the life oozed out of the rude pig that dared to insult his darling Will. Hannibal loved to kill, but he loved even more to kill in name of his loved one, and Will was fine with that as long as he could join in on the fun. 

I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me but no

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals 

In the peak of their pleasure, while unholy words were being said, it was also the peak of their love. They were a normal loving couple more or less, but it was in killing that all their love for each other was poured. Will didn’t care that Hannibal killed without him, but he enjoyed being present and Hannibal didn’t liked to disappoint his soulmate. So they killed and ate the rude in a routine that best suited their new lives. Hannibal stopped working since he had a fortune and was on the run but Will didn’t liked the idea of being a kept boy (oh the Sugar Daddy roleplay was a blast that day) so he started working again as a teacher under a false name. 

Don't tell no lies, you can't deny  
The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah  
No don't lie, you can't deny  
The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woah woah woah  
Just like animals

Their lives were like any other of a hot middle aged couple. They were reclusive but pleasant with their neighbors. The poor people had no idea who they were, but the couple never killed too close to home, so as long as they wanted to stay in Costa Rica they were safe, even the rude ones. As soon as Hannibal and Will were ready to leave to another country though, the rude would be dead within the next day.   
It was a fine ordeal that they had. And both of them were happy at last. 

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals  
Like animals-mals

 

The FBI never stopped looking for them even if they were presumed deceased. Molly was devastated that her husband was dead and Alana, Margot and their son were constantly worried that Hannibal eventually would come to kill Alana. The truth is Hannibal didn’t even thought about her, now that he had Will all to himself, but he knew if he ever came to America again, he would do it, probably feed her to Will. 

Don't tell no lies, you can't deny  
The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah  
No girl don't lie, you can't deny  
The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woah woah woah  
Just like animals

The Murder Husbands, as Freddie called them (Hannibal so wanted to kill her too, but the taste of all the grass that she ate for years would probably make him sick) were fine and they finally knew where they stand with each other. They had a love that consumed them. A troubled beginning of a relationship that would be considered abusive for most people, but only served to mold Will and Hannibal in who they were now. The beasts inside them were subdued but awake at the same time and none of them had a problem with it. Will finally got permission from Hannibal to have dogs again and now their house had four strays. They were thinking of having a baby, but the options were limited. They could kidnap one but even they weren’t that cruel. Adopting was out of question since their cover could be blown. That left them with surrogacy. Finding good enough candidates was proving itself difficult but they had patience. It would happen. 

Hannibal found himself smiling at nothing one day. He always thought himself as one of a kind and saw other as food, but he never thought he would found an equal between the rude meat. When he looked himself in the mirror these days, he didn’t only saw him in his features but he saw Will too. They had become one along the way. His Husband was a beautiful soul, much more beautiful than his own and he still decided to stick to Hannibal for all eternity. Their souls had merged, buried themselves deep into each other in a one being that was stronger, smarter and better than all. The hunger was still there. For each other, for blood, for food, for affection, for love… But now, they could satisfy for themselves. The rest was just… Collateral damage.


End file.
